lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Shoes (Legacy)
"Facing one's self desire is not always a bad thing." - Angela The Red Shoes (O-04-08-H) are a pair of shiny red high-heels. They sit upon a lilac pillow atop a white podium. The shoes seem to have abnormal gloss despite their age. It is implied that the shoes have teeth hidden in their confines, which bite into skin with extraordinary strength when put on a foot, with so much force that the shoes are irremovable through physical force alone. Ability Their special ability is "Dancing to the Grave", which only affects female Employees. If the player ever attempts to send a female employee into the Red Shoes' room, regardless of the abnormality's condition, they will become possessed and put on the shoes; Their eyes becoming hollow sockets with white pupils, and bleeding down their face. They will then begin to attack nearby employees and abnormalities with a red axe. Employee Under the Spell under the spell]] Additionally, if the Shoes are left in a bad mood for too long, they will possess a random female Agent or Clerk in the same department to come to their containment unit. The employee who is possessed will be visibly marked by a pink aura and a message will be flashing on its containment room. Like most possessions, the player is helpless to order any employees to stop them until it is too late, and the abnormality is considered breached. Although the employee under the spell cannot be subdued immediately, if the player clicks on them several times, they will slow their walking speed until they stop entirely. Spam-click on the employee to release the employee from the spell. Origin The shoes are implied and suggested to be the same [[Red Shoes#Trivia|shoes from The Red Shoes.]] Caretaking Red Shoes like cleanliness and consensus, and hates nutrition, amusement, and violence. The Red Shoes will possess any female employee who enters the containment unit, so it's paramount that the player only send in male employees. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces the most energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Red Shoes' mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 40%, it will feel distressed, between 40% and 55%, it will be neutral; and above 55%, it will feel happy. * "When employee went into Red Shoes' room, she was grasped with madness. We should be careful not to send in our female coworkers since that thing seemed to remember its previous owner." * "When Red Shoes' condition was not at its top, employee who was nearby went into Red Shoes' room like was being possessed by something." * "It was confirmed that employees who got possessed by Red Shoes comes back to normal, after continous attempts of making conversations with them." Strategy Red Shoes is one of the abnormalities which can trigger its ability by a specific characteristic of the employees, which in this case is by female employees, making male employees the only ones to interact with it. Red Shoes only can increase its mood by 2 works: Consensus and Cleanliness, so if the player lack of male employees with that type of work, it will be more difficult to keep Red Shoes under control. Red Shoes will force the player to memorize its employee condition and the most minor mistake can produce a breach just in seconds, so will be better to check if there are enough male employees to cover the needs of Red Shoes at the start of a new day. Is not recommend to neglect Red Shoes due to its ability of possession, and even if there are no male agents in the current department, it will be able to possess female clerks instead. In the worst case that you need to leave Red Shoes in a bad mood for a while, try to focus once it start to possess an employee and release it from the spell as soon as possible to avoid causalities. Both Angela's warning and the flashing message on its containment room will tell when an employee is possessed. The stats of the employee wearing the shoes can vary depending of the possessed employee. High level agents will have more health and will be more difficult to defeat, while possessed clerks will be more easy to defeat because of their lower health bar. Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries *"The creature is in the form of a pair of red shoes suited for elegant women. Where and how it was made is undetermined but guessing from the design, it was not made recently." *"In only females, the shoes cause a strong desire to 'try it on'. When a woman 'wears' the Abnormality, first, you may notice a strange change in their expression." *"Secondly, the woman will refuse to take the shoes off, and will fulfill all subconscious desires. If anyone tries to take off the shoes or gets in her way, the shoes may take control of its host to kill that person who is in the way." *"There is no way to determine if the host's desires are involved in these actions but its id (as defined by Freud) is represented through an increase in sexual desire and aggression." *"Presently, it has been confirmed that it was all females that had been attracted to the Red Shoes. Therefore, it is advisable to place male employees, if possible. Beware that when the encephalin of an Abnormality becomes reduced, it could affect the female employees surrounding it." *"Counseling records #043_3: Employee F1230: She was a nice person. She was like... Like an idol. She always used to say things like how we should be proud to do the work we are doing. She could handle all kinds of Abnormalitys. But going into that room was the biggest mistake. We thought, what could a pair of shoes possibly do? Then she was wearing those shoes while laughing that strange laugh. That sound... That laugh... It was strange... It wasn't a laugh, it was... (Omitted)" *"When I came to, there was blood all around me. The click-clack of the dreaded shoes filled the hall and I closed my eyes to play dead. I had seen that a friend's head was rolling around somewhere. When the shoes clacked toward me and walked past me, I uh, I fainted again. (Omitted)" *"I heard they had to amputate the leg, because the creature wouldn't let go. Nobody saw her again but the old-timers probably remember the incident well." *" We received a report that employee F4002 is wandering through the corridors after being charmed by the Red Shoes. Following the report, we immediately commanded employee F4002 to seize her. She was a skilled managerial employee with a lot of experiences with capturing. Thus, no-one expected any danger in capturing one female employee. But it took longer than the time predicted and when another employee went in to find her, employee F4002 was unconscious with her ankle chopped off and employee F4002 was found taking the shoes off the dismembered foot with a glare in her eyes." Flavour Text * "What seems to be tooth inside of Red Shoes must be a delusion." * "The girl pleaded while crying, "Mister, please cut my leg off..."" * " passes by the evenly sorted out Red Shoes and work." * "Heels of Red Shoes is worn down, as if representing many incidents happened." * " stops the work in between and glimpse back at the Red Shoes." * "Red Shoes is not an organism, but its unique atmosphere recalls old tragedy." * "Employee has managed to finish on Red Shoes. Red Shoes notices the latent desires of employee ." * "Strong urge and temptation to possess is created by Red Shoes especially to females." * "Red Shoes is standing still, staring at the work of ." * "Weighing upon one's mind, is checking the Red Shoes, unable to focus on work." * "Employee has finished Cleanliness on Red Shoes. It puts exceptional gloss on Red Shoes." * " is diligently looking somewhere else, not trying to look at Red Shoes." * "Red Shoes is in disorder as if someone just took it off." * "Red Shoes' red enamel leather is silently glittering from sunshine." Trivia *Red Shoes is a reference to the somewhat religious fairy tale of the same name: The Red Shoes, where a girl obsessed with her red shoes bought by her adoptive mother, ends up under a 'curse' where she is forced to dance as long she wears the shoes. At some point in the tale, the girl finds an executioner and asks to him to cut her feet off. After that, the red shoes continue to dance with her amputated feet still in them. Eventually, the girl is granted leave to heaven by a merciful angel. **The ability of Red Shoes, 'Dancing to the Grave' is also a nod to the fairy tale. ***At one point, it is mentioned that the shoes keep running in the facility, which is a definite reference to the end of the cautionary tale. *There is a bug in Interview Log X3-39, where both employees have mistakenly been assigned the same number. Gallery RedShoesScreenshotSpellOverlay.png|Red Shoes' room when using the spell RedShoesArtFull.png|Red Shoes' Full Artwork RedShoesMad_Watered-1.gif|Scrapped animation Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy